Camera module is one of the important structures that is often integrated in display apparatuses such as laptops and mobile phones. Usually, the camera(s) in a camera modules is/are configured outside a display region of the display panel (i.e. display screen), and as a result, the area that is occupied by the display screen is reduced.
At present time, in order to improve the area that the display screen occupies, some manufacturers have adopted a compartment design for arranging certain part of the display screen for camera modules and other part of the display screen for display region. Typically a region of a rectangular-shaped display screen is cut for arranging a camera module in the display apparatus, and an irregular-shaped display screen is thus obtained as a result.
However, the manufacturing efficiency of this above irregular-shaped compartment design is relatively low, and problems and issues easily occur during the manufacturing process.